el misterio del heroe del viento
by horrion- potter
Summary: YA ESTA EL CAPITULO TRES! si quieres saber que pasa despues del wind waker no te puedes perder esta emocionante aventura donde va a ver romance y mucha mucha aventura
1. Default Chapter

Hola este es mi primer fic así que no sean tan duros con migo espero que les guste estas son las siguientes indicaciones:

Cuando vean esto( )son aclaraciones

Pues eso es todo espero que les guste y dejen review por fa

EL MISTERIO DEL HERUE DEL VIENTO

CAPITULO 1:

LA EMBARCACIÓN DE UN BARCO Y EL CAMBIO DEL VIENTO

Ya habían pasado 19 años desde la pelea contra el poderoso ganondorf y tetra y link habian encontrado el nuevo hyrule

Tetra y se había casado con un amigo de la infancia que había conocido en una isla donde fue a robar(pues era pirata) el nombre del esposo era Eriol ellos tenían un hijo llamado hio ellos Vivian en el palacio del lugar

Mientras que link estaba viviendo en una casita halado del palacio(como era el mejor espadachín de la isla era para la seguridad de la princesa)link se había casado con una amiga de su isla que se llamaba coral y habían tenido una linda hija llamada...

Marina! Donde se habrá metido esa niña-dijo su madre con apuro-

no te preocupes de seguro se fue a jugar con hio al mar- decía link muy tranquilo comiendo una jugosa manzana

mientras tanto en la playa junto al muelle...

vamos hio no seas tan miedoso solo es agua o será que le tienes miedo al agua – decía marina con reto

claro que no le tengo miedo al agua es solo... que no tengo ganas de entrar

bueno si tú lo dices, pero que decepción yo pensé que no le temías al agua

yo no le temo al agua

claro que sí

claro que no

que sí

que no

Sí

no

Sí si sí

no no no

si no le tienes miedo al agua metete y compruébamelo

yo no te tengo que comprobarte nada

bueno... que cara van a poner mis amigos cundo les diga que "el príncipe hio le tiene miedo al agua"

no te atreverías

Claro que si quieres apostar?

Grrrr

El príncipe hio le tiene miedo al agua, le tiene miedo a la simple agua jajajajajaja

Vas a ver cuado te ponga las manos encima

Hio salió corriendo a perseguir a marina mientras marina entraba y salía del agua

Ya ves no eran tan difícil- decía maria al ver a hio en el agua

Ja-ja-ja que graciosa- decía hio mientras hacia bucheritoas en el agua

De repente un aire muy fuerte y algo tenebroso paso y cuando voltearon para ver de donde provenía vieron un barco que antes del viento no estaba y eso le intereso mucho a marina pero le dio mucho miedo a hio

Mira ese barco tan grande, vamos a ver?-decía marina con gran asombro

Claro que NO! bien sabes que el muelle esta prohibido para los niños-decía hio con enfado y saliendo del agua

Baa! como si siguiéramos las reglas-dijo marina muy segura de sí misma

mmm... no lo se párese algo muy peligroso y tenebroso- dijo hio un poco asustado

bueno... tu que date aquí bebe llorón y yo voy a ver-

no me llames bebe llorón-

bueno que date aquí mientras yo investigo ok?-

Sale-

Marina salió del agua y fue hacia el puerto y cuando iba a llegar algo la tomo del brazo

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-

Jajajajajajaja pensé que no te asustaba nadita-

°° que gran sustote me acabas de pegar, bueno oye pensé que no ibas a venir-

cambie de opinión -

bueno ay que darse prisa antes que llegue los guardias del castillo para ver el barco-

sip-

hio y marina llegaron hasta el gran barco al llegar a y vieron que era más tenebroso de cerca que de lejos

bueno ay que entrar no lo crees?-decía marina muy asustada por el barco y por el viento cada vez que se acercaban mas al el barco el viento parecía llorar

qu qu que estas loca?-decía hio muy pero muy asustado

claro que no ay que entrar o mejor tu que date aquí y yo iré cuida que no venga nadie ok?-

Sssssi-

nn gracias –

dedede nada –dijo muy rojo

marina cuando se disponía a entrar un hombre apareció entre las sombras, no se le veía el rostro pero su voz te ponía los pelos de punta

que hacen niños en un lugar tan peligroso?-dijo el hombre misterioso

nono nosotros?-dijo hio mas asustado por lo ocurrido

nada solo veníamos a ver su barco es que casi no llegan barcos tan grandes a esta isla-dijo marina muy decidida y ocultando su miedo

Ya veo pero no deberían de estar aquí o no?-

claro nosotros solo veníamos a ver el barco de cerca pero como ya lo vimos nos vamos así que hasta luego y que tenga una feliz estancia...adiós-

quieren que yo los acompañe a sus casas?-

no gracias nosotros sabemos el camino-

de repente el hombre salió a la luz era un hombre con mirara vacía pero sus ojos parecían ansias de poder al ver esto los dos niños se asustaron mas y empezaron a caminar hacia atrás

ya se van tan rápido?-

Si de seguro nuestras madres deben de estar preocupadas-

Marina hizo un gesto de que corrieran y los dos se echaron a correr

No ay que hablar con nadie de esto si lo esteran mis padres me matarían-

A mí también-

Así que no nos con viene hablar de esto con nadie de acuerdo?-

De acuerdo-

Que sea una un secreto, de acuerdo?

sip-

nos vemos mañana en el lugar de siempre marina

claro hio, pero ay que vernos mas temprano

que te pareces después de desayunar

como a las 8:00?

mmm...si a las 8:00

ok

hasta mañana

bueno espero que les allá gustado por fa dejen sus comentarios no se queden callados


	2. y empiezan los problemas

Hola otra vez yo NO SEAN MALOS DEJEN TANSIQUIERA UN REVIEW!

UU esta bien que se tan pésima escritora pero tan siquiera háganlo saber no soy adivina

EL MISTERIO DEL HEROE DEL VIENTO

CAPITULO 2

Y EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS...

Hola mama hola papa como les fue hoy?-

Pues a mi de maravilla conocí en sótano del castillo es increíble-dijo link muy emocionado

Y a ti mama-

Pues me hubiera ido mejor si hubieras llegado temprano para poner la mesa-djo la mama muy molesta

Ay perdón se me olvido es que estaba muy entretenida en la playa con hio-

Mira la hora ni siquiera llegaste a comer ya son las 9:00 de la noche-

No fue para tanto nnU o si?-

�� mejor lávate las manos y vente a cenar –

que bueno por que tengo un hambre brutal-

mientras marina se lavaba las manos su mama grito:

marina de una ves báñate la comida va a tardar un poco mas-

si!-

Al salir cual fue su sorpresa que todo estaba oscuro

(ya se habrán dormido)-penso marina

cuando bajo vio que su plato estaba en la mesa subió al cuarto de sus padres y los vio dormidos

acabo de cenar y se fue a la cama

como a las 6:30 de la madrugada se despertó por un fuerte relámpago

que sueño mas raro mmm en la mañana se lo contare a hio -decía marina un poco nerviosa-voy por un poco de agua o leche a lo mejor me tranquilizara un poco-

cuando se disponía a bajar se acordó del sueño así que fue al cuarto de sus padres a ver si estaban dormidos pero cual fue su sorpresa que solo estaba su mama y estaba el camisón de su padre así que bajo corriendo a la sala donde estaban los escudos y las dos espadas de su padre(un escudo y una espada eran cuando estaba chico con esa practicaba marina)solo estaba el escudo y la espada de marina, no estaba el escudo y la espada de su padre

marina se sorprendió tanto así que fue al muelle donde se encontraba el barco de su padre y lo vio subir al barco rojo(el barco king Of. the red lions ¨ rey de los leones rojos ¨)

padre a donde vas?-pregunto marina triste y preocupada

ohhh hija que haces a fuera de la casa con la tormenta te vas a resfriar-decía link con ojos tiernos y tristes

es que soñé feo y al no verte me preocupe mucho y decidí buscarte-

bueno tengo que ir a ver un asunto muy importante en una isla y regresare lo mas rápido posible pero antes de irme quiero que sepas algo-decía su padre en tono serio

que Papa?-

tienes que saber que yo soy el héroe del viento-

QUE!el de la leyenda de la escuela-decía marina muy impresionada

ese mismo y tu eres mi sucesora así que en mi ausencia tienes que proteger a la reina tetra y al reino de hyrule-

si papá no te defraudare-

esa es mi hija y ten mucho cuidado con las persona de desconfianza-

si-

bueno creo que es hora de partir cuida bien de la reina y del príncipe y de tu madre, toma este mapa por si necesitas salir te ayudara mucho y las islas de rojo es donde puedes descansar allí viven persona de confianza pero antes de entrar tienes que asegurarte que todo este en orden de acuerdo?-

de a cuerdo

que se a una promesa

será un promesa-

nos vemos-

su padre se fue alejando en aquel barco marina salió corriendo hasta el fondo del muelle y lo despidió

adiós papá cuídate mucho te esperare –marina gritaba hasta que el barco desapareció en la gran tormenta

marina se que do esperando hasta que amaneciera y cuando se izo de día regreso a su casa toda mojada

MARINA DONDE ESTABAS!-decía su mama enfurecida

lo siento no tengo tiempo de hablar –decía marina secándose y cambiándose-pero toma esta carta de mi padre y allí te explicara todo, tengo que ir al palacio rápido nos vemos-decía marina saliendo de la casa y poniéndose el escudo y la espada

espera a donde vas con el escudo y la espada de tu padre?-

tengo que proteger a la reina y a hio-

marina salió corriendo de su casa y se dirigió al palacio, la gente se le quedo mirando(pues quien no se le quedaría viendo si estuviera vestida con una ropa verde y un escudo y para amolarla un gorrito color verde)cuando llego al castillo vio a los guardias tira dos en el suelo

que paso –marina le decía un guardia

l-a -r-e-i-n-a e-s-t-a e-n p-el-i...

o no la reina y hio tengo que salvarlos

marina salió corriendo y cuando llego vio a **_ganondorf_**

quien eres tu?-

se me haces muy conocida pero quien serás mmm esos ojos –decía ganondorf pensativo

yo me llamo marina hija de un campesino-mentía marina un poco nerviosa al ver esos ojos color rojo

claro que no eres hija de un campesina eres hija de...-

marina le tapaba la boca antes que digiera otra cosa

tu niño debes de ser hijo de la reina-decía ganondorf

claro que no el es mi hermano es un simple bocón que se hace pasar del hijo de la reina

mmm... jajajajajaja niñita tonta crees que me podrás engañar a mi el gran ganondorf –decía ganondorf con burla y enojo -ya veras niña tonta este será tu castigo gobblins encárguense de ella-

de repente muchos gobblin salían de la nada marina luego saco su espada y empezó a pelear y es entonces que ganondorf recordó donde vio esa cara era igualito a todos los Links anteriores

tu tu debes de ser la hija de link el héroe del viento-decía ganondorf con asombro

eh no debes de estar equivocado-

jajajajaja tu debes de tener la trifuerza-

en eso te equivocas ganondorf salía la reina tetra-

ohhh reina ya saliste de tu escondite –

ella no tiene la trifuerza ni tampoco yo y no creo que tu tengas la trifuerza del poder o si ganondorf-

no pero pronto será mía cuando consiga el mapa allí estarán todas las trifuerza

marina se acordó del mapa que había dejado en la casa

haré buscar a todos los gobblins en la ciudad y cuando la encuentren mataran a la persona que la tenga jajá jajá-

serás capaz de matar a la persona que la tenga?-decia tetra con asombro

claro que si no me conoces tan bien como creías verdad?-

marina salió corriendo del palacio asía su casa

nos volveremos a ver ganondorf este no será la ultima vez que no veamos-

sigan a esa niña y tráigamela la quiero viva creo que ella sabe donde esta ese mapa-

Todavía me están persiguiendo que no se cansan mmm... debe de haber una forma de perderlos y así que no lastimen a mi mama pero como... a ya se voy a entrar por debajo de la casa-decía marina entrando a una cueva

En la pequeña cueva solo cabía un niño y a gatas así que los perdió rápido

que bien ya los perdí ahora es momento de ir por el mapa de mi padre-

cuando llego a la casa vio a su madre muy triste

como se fue tu padre sin despedirse de mi no lo puedo creer –decía su mama muy triste

no quería despertarte era muy temprano pero ahora no ay que preocuparnos por eso madre ay uno malos en el castillo y están buscando este mapa-decía marina mientras le enseñaba el mapa que le había dado su padre

entonces tu eres la nueva descendiente del héroe del tiempo bueno lo sospechaba desde un principio pero no creí que fuera verdad pero ahora lo veo todo claro hija cuídate mucho ten mucho cuidado yo aquí te esperare-

madre cuídate volveré pronto no me tardare-

hija por favor no prometas una cosa que no podrás cumplir yo se que si te vas a buscar la trifuerza no regresaras serás como tu padre e iras a buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir-

no madre yo volveré-

no hija si vuelves no estar por mucho tiempo el destino llama y ya es hora de que cumplas tu destino... ahora hija vete y salva a la reina no te preocupes por mi yo estaré a salvo-

marina fue saliendo y le dijo a su madre:

madre regresare no importa lo que pase yo le prometí a mi padre que te protegería y eso voy hacer no voy a permitir que nadie te ponga una mano encima y eso si te lo juro-

marina salió corriendo de su casa pero algo la dejo impactada vio el barco de su padre en la orilla del mar la única cosa que paso por la mente de marina en ese momento fue :donde esta mi padre"

bueno eso es todo espero que les alla gustado y por favor escriban!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno después de mucho tiempo aquí esta en tercer capitulo:

EL MISTERIO DEL HEROE DEL VIENTO

CAPITULO 3:

EL COMIENZO DE LA GRAN AVENTURA

Cuando sé en caminaba hacia el barco solo tenia un pensamiento espero que mi padre se encuentre en el barco pero cual fue su sorpresa que solo estaba una nota con una especie de batuta muy antigua(el wind waker)

Ella tomo fuerte mente la nota y la leyó;

"Hija espero que te encuentres bien cuando leas esta nota, te dejo mi barco para que te muestre el camino y te dejo el wind waker para que controles el viento, ten mucho cuidado con todos y protege a la reina cueste lo que cueste.

Yo estoy bien, EL te va a explicar todo y mucha suerte

Tu padre que te quiere y siempre te querrá...

PD.

No te preocupes por mi pronto nos veremos"

Y así se acabo la nota pero marina no entendía que quiso decir con " ÉL "

Se encontraba en un trance muy profundo, como sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente escucho una voz.

-Allí esta y tiene el mapa vallan por ella, no me importa como lo traiga, solo consíganme ese mapa-

Al acabar la voz salieron muchos gobblins, marina sin pensarlo empezó a pelear pero salían de la nada de repente sintió un gran poder oscuro que empezaba a cubrirla, como si la inundara de la cabeza a los pies. cuando volteo con sus ultimas fuerzas solo vio a ganondorf quien reía sin parar

**(-ahora que voy a hacer no debo permitir que agarre el mapa – **) -pensaba la joven, mientras lentamente se sentía mas y más impotente-

pero no pudo hacer nada solo sintió como un gran vació sé hacia a su alrededor y ya no escucho nada...

Al despertar escucho como se movía el lugar en donde ella se encontraba, extrañada abrió bien los ojos vio que estaba en el mar, así que reacciono de una manera estrepitosa.

-Dónde estoy, y el mapa, que paso?- a marina le daba vueltas la cabeza y en lo único que pensaba era en aquel mapa, y claro, su preocupación crecía de igual forma hacia Hio

-jajá -se escucho una risa de la nada.

-qui..quie..quien dijo eso?-dijo marina con voz temblorosa

-pues yo quien mas-había hablado el barco de su padre

marina con un gran salto resbalo y cayo al mar .Cuando salió lo único que dijo fue:

-ay no ya me volví loca, el gran poder oscuro si que hizo daño, hasta los barcos me hablan.-marina dijo con una voz incrédula

-jajá, si que eres graciosa niña pero no, no te hizo daño al parecer no te contó tu padre quien soy, yo soy el rey de los leones rojos y el rey del antiguo reino de hyrule-dijo el simpático rey de hyrule con una voz muy orgullosa

-ja ja que gracioso tú el rey de hyrule por favor no me hagas reír.-dijo marina con voz sarcástica

-de veras la persona quien habla en la carta soy yo, a por cierto toma el mapa lo vas a necesitar mas adelante-

-°° a ver si entiendo yo voy a hacer la próxima heredera de la trifuerza-

-básicamente-

-ah... genial! Espera que se lo cuente a hio-

-bueno para contárselo primero lo tienes que salvarlo y para eso tienes que entrenar y yo sé donde ay que ir a Outset Island(la isla donde nació link) para que el viejo Orca te ayude a entrenar-dijo el rey con tono serio y decidido

-si pero yo ya sé varias técnicas me las enseño mi Papa-y empezó a saltar y como es lógico se volvió a caer del barco

- jeje pero creo que hay que mejorarlas, además de que debes de saber que en un barco no se salta, jaja-dijo el rey mirando a marina como se volvía a subir al barco

-ok, gracias por la información, la tomare en cuenta -dijo marina no muy convencida pero si quería salvar a hio tenia que entrenar

así llegaron a la isla de su padre y vieron a su tía (aryll la hermana de link) se quedaron en su casa y estuvo practicando con el hijo del maestro que le enseño lo que sabe link así paso hasta ocho años hasta que logro terminar su entrena miento y se dirigió hacia el nuevo hyrule (hyrule Island) pero antes de llegar vio que se aproximaba una fuerte tormenta y ella no quería mojarse así que tomo una capucha que había comprado en una isla y se la puso para entrar en la isla "mercury Island"(isla mercurio para los que no sepan ingles ¬¬ y ya me creo solo por que estoy en curso de verano UU bueno eso como decía mi abuelita es otra historia ) amarro su barco en el muelle de la isla y se dirigió hacia el Inn (hotel) pero cuando llego a recepción encontró a dos piratas que estaban discutiendo de algo

-por las barbas del diablo, ya escuchaste lo que dicen por allí ?- dijo el primer pirata

-si tu crees que por barrabas, eso sea cierto?- dijo el segundo pirata

-pues la verdad no lo sé pero que me destripen vivo si no vamos a milk bar a charlar con los demás-dijo el primer pirata

y terminada esta charla los dos piratas salieron del Inn

marina se quedo muy intrigada con lo que estaban diciendo así que se lo pregunto a la hotelera pero antes le iba a preguntar sí tenia un cuarto

-disculpa tendrás un cuarto disponible?-

-no lo se déjame ver mmm... a sí aquí ay uno, que suerte tienes chica es él ultimo- así la hotelera le dio su llave pero antes de irse marina le pregunto

-oye de que estaban hablando aquellos perros marinos?- dijo marina

-que no sabes?-dijo la hotelera

-mm... no, hay algo que debería saber?- dijo marina extrañada

si, si eres de Island Hyrule, sino no seas entrometida niña. - termino la hotelera con voz misteriosa, y hostil

por casualidad me dirijo a esa isla, hay algo de lo que me deba preocupar?-dijo marina con tono aparentemente muy despreocupado.

La hotelera vio a marina con cierta desconfianza, pero al paso de unos minutos vio a la mesa de la recepción y dando un suspiro confeso:

Bueno, pequeña, cuentan algunos cuentos de piratas que aquella isla fue sitiada y tomada por un malévolo hechicero, que basándose en sus artileguios logro conquistarla y gobernarla, bueno, claro no pienses que esa isla siempre fue tan oscura y con tanto hedor de maldad, antes, hace algunos años esa isla era la mas hermosa de todas, con verdes campos y azules mares, playas doradas, era un lugar verdaderamente hermoso...(y dio un suspiro)supongo que por eso ese maligno ser la envido tanto...-termino la hotelera-

Marina, recordaba su infancia en hyrule cuando la hotelera termino, esta viéndola como en trance dio un manotazo en la tabla del mostrador y diciendo- POR LAS DIOSAS DE LA TRIFUERZA NIÑA, ve la hora, sea lo que sea que vengas a hacer en esta isla, no lo podrás hacer cansada- y dándole un empujón, la motivo a subir a su habitación- anda mi niña, siempre en la mañana se deslumbran mejor los horizontes...-

Marina no comprendía del todo las palabras de la buena hotelera, esto e lo atribuyo al cansancio, pero no podía quedar así, y volteando a ver a la hotelera se animo a decirle unas palabras de aliento y valor.

no te preocupes pronto volverá a ser esa isla cálida y con ambiente tranquilo- dijo marina con ojos molestos, y con una voz cansada y harta por lo que le habían hecho a su isla querida- muchas gracias por la información-

Marina moría de cansancio mientras subía a su habitación, pero algo no dejaba tranquila su mente, lo que aria al día siguiente.

cuando llego a su cuarto noto que la ventana daba hacia su preciada isla y empezó a recordar buenos momentos con hio ella no se había dado cuenta de que tal apreciado era hio para ella, de repente se levanto y dijo:

ya no soy una niña de 10 años( ella tenia 10 cuando estaba en la isla en el primer capitulo perdón se me chispoteo UU ) ahora tengo 18 y mi prioridad es rescatar a hio y no pensar siquiera que él me guste, no, no-solo mi prioridad es salvar a Hio, sino a mi amada tierra- dijo marina mientras se regañaba a sí misma

pero era en vano ya que hio le gustaba, mucho antes ella lo miraba como un súper amigo pero ahora que lo tenia lejos lo miraba mas que un amigo, la vida dura con el viejo Orca y su Hijo la habían convertido en una madera dura de roer, pero hablar de su tierra, o de..., si por que negarlo, ya no-tenia caso, su amado hio, era algo que le tocaba en lo mas profundo de su ser, de su alma, de su corazón...

pero marina tenia razón ya no era una niña es mas era una preciosa joven ella tenia un cuerpo estructural ya que con las batallas que había enfrentado se le había formado muy bien, sus ojos eran color azul y su mirar después de todo era muy tierna pero cundo era la hora de luchar cambiaba a unos ojos decididos a todo

marina al ver que no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho que hio le gustaba ella misma lo admitió

esta bien tu ganas corazón él me gusta mucho ya estas contento?- pero al ver que todavía tenia esas mariposas en él estomago decidió ir al milk bar

así que tomo su capucha y decidió salir pero antes de tocar la manija vio que la fuerte tormenta empezó, así que decidió bañarse y dormir ya que mañana iba a hacer un día muy pero muy agitado

y así lo hizo se acabo de bañar y se metió a la cama pero un terrible sueño la hizo despertar

de su cómodo lecho

"sueño"

_estaba enfrente del castillo de la princesa pero vio que era diferente así que decidió entrar y vio una puerta en donde se escucho un fuerte grito así que entro y vio a la reina a su madre y ... a su PADRE! Amarados y muy golpeados, cuando los iba a desatar escucho el grito denuevo cuando voltio vio que provenía de una puerta que estaba enfrente de ella, así que se dirigió hacia la puerta y lo que vio la dejo impactada era hio pero lo estaban torturando unos gobblins y solo escucho la risa de ganondorf, una risa que simbolizaba que estaba disfrutando el temible y abominable espectáculo _

fin del sueño

así que marina se salió de su cama y se empezó a vestir si era cierto lo de su sueño en este mismo momento su querido hio podría estar sufriendo

cuando se termino de poner su ropa( la túnica verde de link ) se puso su espada(espada que le entrego el viejo Orca por encargo de su padre)y su escudo y salió de la habitación

-gracias por la habitación- dijo marina un poco apurada, a la hotelera que no se veía con mucho humor

-pero ya te vas pero si apenas son las 7:00 de la mañana?-dijo la hotelera muy confundida y más cuando noto la ropa que tenia- y esa ropa se párese mucho a la ropa del increíble espadachín de la isla de hyrule( todos sabían de sus grandes hazañas)-

-claro yo soy su hija y ahora me toca salvar a mi isla- dijo marina muy feliz y guiñándole un ojo- es momento de la acción-dijo marina mientras le entregaba unas monedas de oro y así salió del Inn

-cuídate mi niña-dijo la hotelera,- y recuerda que las esperanzas se vislumbran mejor al amanecer-

marina sabia que esas palabras le iban a servir mas adelante, aunque ahora no las entendiera del todo...

-mientras marina Corría a su bote la hotelera riendo dijo-vaya, vaya quien lo iba a saber esa muchacha es la hija del héroe del viento- dijo la hotelera feliz al saber que todo iba a volver a la normalidad

al llegar marina a su bote noto que el aire era más denso de lo normal así que marina le pregunto al king of red lions

-oye por que el aire es más denso?-pregunto marina con mucha curiosidad

-es por que ganondorf sabe que tú estas cerca , y eso no es muy conveniente para nosotros, es como zarpar sin viento a favor.– dijo muy serio- de cualquier modo, tiempo es con lo único con lo que no contamos, lo primero que debes de hacer es rescatar al joven hio y después volveremos a Diamond Island y cuando llegues te diré que hacer lo prioritario es rescatar al príncipe hio

-si tienes razón ay que rescatar a hio- dijo marina feliz pero a la vez segura de sí misma

una hora antes

mientras en otro lado y para ser mas precisa en la torre de ganondorf

-señor detectamos a esa chiquilla muy cerca de aquí, esta en Mercury Island – dijo un guerrero misterioso

Vaya, esa niña ya se había tardado..., que esperan vayan por ella

y así lo hicieron los gobblins que obedientes salieron de la torre y se dirigieron hacia allá dispuestos a atraparla.

Mientras los veía salir, ganondorf pensó-por fin todas las piezas del tablero están puestas, yo ya hice mi movimiento, me pregunto cuál será el tuyo-refiriéndose a marina, mientras oxigenaba un botella del mejor vino de hyrule-

JAJAJAJA.

una hora después

-ok, partamos hacia a hyrule – dijo marina que ya estaba arriba de su barco pero de repente...

aparecieron unos gobblins que estaban aterrando a la isla así que marina no se quedo con los brazos cruzados y salto de su barco y dijo

-vaya hasta que hay acción –

así que marina saco su espada y empezó a luchar contra los gobblins y dijo - hay que fácil si es todo lo que tiene ganondorf será fácil derrotarlo jeje- pero una voz que salía de la oscuridad interrumpió su risa burlona

-vamos chica no pensaras que el señor ganondorf iba a dejar a estos inútiles cargo de liquidarte o sí?- dijo la voz que salía de al oscuridad

marina al terminar de liquidar los últimos gobblins que quedaban sé voltio y se puso en guardia

-vamos sal de las sombras o es que tienes miedo de mostrarte?- dijo marina muy confiada

-jeje vaya, vaya nunca pensé que la hija del héroe del viento sea tan confiada, no, no te tengo miedo, puesto que miedo es algo que no puedo sentir, jajá jajá, aquí la pregunta será, estas tu preparada para la verdadera oscuridad, no creo que sobrevivas a las tinieblas absolutas del abismo del mal, aires de muerte provenientes de las calderas del mismo infierno..., no creo que no te temo, no si conoces a los más grandes horrores del mundo, tanto el de los humanos, como el de los demonios de tu alma, jajajaja - dijo la maligna voz

-espero que sea una broma –dijo marina guardando su espada y cruzando las manos

-no pequeña niña, las bromas no existen en mi vocabulario, sin embargo, si el viejo loco de Orca y si hijo te entrenaron, entonces te debieron decir que...nunca BAJES TU GUARDIA!- y así salió la sombra pero lo que vio marina no le agrado mucho que digamos

el guerrero era algo muy temible, su arma era una hoz y su ropa era negra, sus manos y pies eran viscosos(como un dementor de harry potter) pero no se le veía su cara

Marina pudo meter su escudo pero de toda maneras salió disparada hacia un puesto por que para mala suerte de ella ya era de día eran las 11:00 a.m solo se escucho un _crosch!_

Y solo se vio a marina volar hacia el puesto pero después a una pared del mercado

Al levantarse vio que no solo el malo la había golpeado a ella sino a unas personas que estaban cerca y eso la hizo enfurecer

una cosa es que me golpees a mi pero no dejare que golpees a otras personas- marina se levanto muy furiosa y lo empezó a atacar de una manera muy diferente a hora si estaba utilizando todas sus técnicas

si él publico hubiera podido ver el maligno sujeto con el que marina peleaba hubiera comprendido la ventaja que esta llevaba, pero la gente no veía al misterioso sujeto, solo a marina golpeando al aire.

En cambio el extraño atacante si se percato de esta situación y golpeando fuertemente con su hoz al escudo de marina se hizo para atrás, marina, otra vez confiada cometió el error de decir-que pasa cobarde, ya te retiras con el también cobarde de tu amo?-

A pesar de que no se le veía el rostro marina sintió que este la veía, y una risa lleno los oídos de marina, seguida de una vos diabólica que invadió cada uno de los sentimientos de pena de marina- JAJAJAJAJA,TONTA SER HEREDERA DEL HEROE EL VIENTO NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEAS EL HEROE REENCARNADO, TU FALTA DE VISION, Y TU FE EN TUS HABILIDADES SERAN TU DESTRUCCIÓN, TEN ENCUENTA MIS PALABRAS NIÑA ¡¡¡ESTA ISLA SERA TU TUMBA!jajaja, y nadie se molestara en traer flores a la tumba de "la hija del héroe del Viento, la destructora del pueblo"

Marina, extrañada por tan misteriosas palabras, oso retar una vez mas al misterioso ser, diciendo tontamente-jajaja, las fuerzas del mal, derrotarme, por favor, no seas tonto, las "fuerzas del mal" no tienen el poder suficiente ni para mover una roca...-

De pronto, en la isla se sintió un ambiente denso, la temperatura bajo notablemente y el viento incremento, las olas chocaban en los riscos de tal manera que el agua llegaba a las ventanas más internas del pueblo, pero no, el agua no golpeaba los rostros como brisa marina, sino como pequeños alfileres chocando con los rostros, el sujeto se hizo mas atrás y alzando lo que parecían sus brazos dijo:

Seres malignos de la tierra, bloqueen esta isla, produzcan un cataclismo total en esta zona, que la vida de la isla perezca que los mares furiosos destruyan las casas y cuanto ser habite en ellas-justo en eso un joven, victima del pánico corrió del muelle al pueblo, pasando forzosamente por donde estaban marina y el misterioso sujeto, marina trato de advertirle, pero era demasiado tarde, el chico cayo al suelo, como entrance, sus ojos pasaron a tener un tono oscuro y malévolo, su rostro de miedo se convirtió en un rostro de maldad absoluta, sus deseos de huir se convirtieron en deseos de matar, pero cuando saco su navaja y se dispuso a atacar a unos niños el chico callo muerto al suelo, todos voltearon a ver a Marina, pero esta vez, enfrente de ellos, vieron a un extraño sujeto, un sujeto sin rostro, y viendo denuevo el cadáver del chico, vieron una terrible hoz clavada en su espalda, el ser maligno se acerco y tomando la hoz la alzo como si nada, una siniestra sonrisa se dibujo en lo poco que tenia de rostro, y como si hubiera sido un tapón, cientos de espíritus malignos se liberaron del cadáver inmóvil del joven, destruyendo todo a su paso, quemando las casas, y rompiendo las cosas, marina viendo esto callo en razón de que era su culpa, y decidió atacar denuevo al extraño ser, que ya había pasado a ser otra cosa que una piedrita en el zapato, se había convertido en un asesino, las cuantiosas perdidas de vidas crecían en cada segundo que pasaba, y el tiempo en que tardaba marina en pararse para los aldeanos parecía una eternidad, aunque solo tardo segundos en volver a estar en combate con el sujeto, para los aldeanos fueron una eternidad, una eternidad que costo la vida de dos de sus niños, que fueron succionados por la maldad.

Se libro un terrible combate a muerte entre esos dos formidables guerreros, tal fue el poder liberado, que las sombras perdieron noción de su deber.

-quien eres?...- pregunto ahora una nerviosa marina.

-Bueno...- contesto el ser- algunos me llaman el enviado maligno, pero yo prefiero que me digan...

LA MUERTE...-

Y acabado esto se quito la capucha y en verdad era la muerte pero marina no entendía como la muerte era un sirviente de ganondorf pero un fuerte golpe y un grito la distrajo de sus pensamientos y cuando volvió vio que estaba una señora con las manos en la boca así que un fuerte dolor le vino desde él estomago y cuándo se toco él estomago vio que estaba sangrando

-esta vez falle pero a la próxima no- dijo la muerte muy segura de lo que decía

pero marina no lo escuchaba muy bien ya que el golpe aunque allá fallado le dolía mucho así que el dolor la hizo hincar y lo malo no era eso era que la muerte se le acercaba mas y más y marina no se podía levantar entonces la muerte alzo su oz. y solo dijo

-esta vez morirás niña...

bueno eso es todo espero que les allá gustado y perdón por la tardanza es que se me acabo la imaginación y la inspiración por fa PERDON!

Bueno qui están algunos reviews muchas gracias por ellos:

Numero UNO:

Es de "windhope"

por las faltas de ortografía espero que este bien esta explicación y ya voy hacer los capitulo mas rápido (o eso espero) y muchas gracias por tu review

numero DOS:

y es de "Vampire zelda"

bueno gracias por leer mi historia y aquí esta el otro capitulo espero que te allá gustado

y el ultimo y no por eso menos importante

numero TRES:

es de "EolClowRidlley"

gracias y ya deje que voy a mejoras mi falta de ortografía UU y por fa sube pronto tus capítulos y yo te prometo que los subiré mas rápido

bueno esos son todos espero que me sigan enviando reviews y hasta el próximo capitulo


End file.
